


Route 103

by IdiotStarfish



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: I just needed a little Brendan today ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotStarfish/pseuds/IdiotStarfish
Summary: May and Brendan's first battle.
Kudos: 3





	Route 103

**Author's Note:**

> I made this simply because I'm so goddamn desperate for some good Brendan content ok

Call him weird, but Brendan didn't really enjoy the thought of being a Pokemon trainer. 

It just seemed like a pointless thing to do. Sure, battling's fun, but doing it all the time? That just sounded unnecessary. Why waste so much energy battling when you could be...okay, yeah, he didn't actually have any real hobbies to end that sentence with. Reading? Hiding from bullies in Johto? Sleeping? Eating spaghetti? 

Whatever. There were probably better things to do. 

Also, he really didn't want to imagine battling another trainer when his only Pokemon was a small Mudkip that, according to Professor Birch, had always been sickly and weaker than the other Mudkip around her.

And yet, here he was, on Route 103, about to get this poor Mudkip's tail kicked.

Brendan watched May as she released her Treecko — Aspen, she called it — with a small twinge of fear. Sure, he'd battled with wild Pokemon before this, but - not actual trainer battles. And she had a Treecko! A Treecko against his poor little Mudkip! 

With a forced smile, he sent out Sora. The small Mudkip turned to look at him and gave him a little Mudkip smile before facing Aspen. Well, at least she'd go down looking cute. 

"You ready?" May asked him, clearly excited. 

He nodded. "Always. Sora, Tackle!" Sora ran forward on her stubby little Mudkip legs and tackled Aspen to the ground, bouncing away quickly afterwards. 

"Aspen, Pound!" Aspen leaped — yes, leaped, Brendan noted with a hint of panic — towards Sora, one arm raised to strike at her. 

"Sora, knock him back with Water Gun!" Sora sucked in a breath and then shot out a fast stream of water. It didn't hurt Aspen much, but it unbalanced him enough to give Sora time to run out of the way. "Now, Tackle!" Sora ran back towards Aspen and collided with the Treecko just as he was trying to get back up. 

"Aspen, Leer!" Brendan blinked at May, confused why she wouldn't take the opportunity to hit Sora up close, and she just smiled at him. Totally not ominous. 

Sora started to jump away from Aspen after landing her attack, but before she could, May shouted, "Aspen, Absorb!" A green, twinkling light appeared between the two Pokemon, and after a second of swirling light, Sora was thrown back. 

Sora stagged back onto her feet, not looking too good. Oh, Lugia. Maybe he should just throw the battle now to avoid Sora getting any more hurt. He reached for her pokeball to tell her to come back, but before he could, Sora dashed forward and crashed into Aspen, jumped away, and did the same thing once more. 

Aspen tried to use Absorb again, but he wasn't given enough time to act before Sora attacked him again and he fell to the ground, defeated. 

Brendan stared at the scene for a second, Aspen fainted with Sora panting and standing close by, only pulling his eyes away when May called Aspen back. "Woah! Good job, Brendan! I've battled a bunch of trainers before, and no water type has ever beaten Aspen! You must be something special, Bren!"

Brendan blushed a bit and he avoided her gaze, instead kneeling down and holding out his arms for Sora to come to him. She leapt into his arms and scampered onto his shoulder, letting out a small, happy cry that filled him with a strange amount of pride. 

May took Sora from him for a minute to heal her up and he let himself stew in his out pride for a moment.

He remembered something one of the kids back in Johto had always told him — "You wouldn't win any battles even if you did get the Cynaquil you've always wanted." It probably wouldn't mean much to anyone else, but when you're the son of a gym leader (or just a well-known, strong trainer back in Johto) that had always wanted to beat his dad one day, that sting. A lot. To the point where he turned down the offer of getting a Pokemon due to a lack of confidence. 

His parents had wondered why, of course, but he'd just told them that he just wasn't ready for a Pokemon yet. He didn't tell them that a kid told him he'd never win a single battle every time he was about to beat him up.

Well, Jimmy should see him now, with his tiny little weirdly strong Mudkip and with his first actual friend with an equally strong Treecko. 

May handed Sora back to him and he gave his Mudkip a kiss on her little scaly head. Maybe being a trainer wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
